


Fleeting

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Closet Sex, M/M, No Lube, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their close proximity, Will and Matthew struggle to maintain their relationship. When they can steal a few rare minutes together, they are both sad and painfully devoted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote an actual summary this time.

 

“I went to the park the other day. I thought about you a lot, like, if I thought about you hard enough you’d see what I could see.”

“I can’t do this, Matthew. I need- I want more…of you.”

“I’m trying, baby. I really am. I’ve swapped over shifts and asked for favours from the other staff. I’m trying my best. If I’m not careful, they’re gonna get suspicious”

Matthew approached Will, sighing at his hands, still cuffed to the table. He slipped his fingers through Will’s curls. He’s not touched here, not with any affection or human concern. Matthew’s gentle fingers are a blessing.

“Tonight, between hand over to the night shift, I got dinner rounds.” He smiled.

“This is too hard, Matthew.” Will’s head tilted into Matthew’s fingers all the same. “It hurts.”

“It’s alright. Don’t worry. I’ll make it work better, I promise.”

\--

“Will.” Matthew whispered into the darkness. “Will.” He called a little louder.

Will usually waited up to meet Matthew on his rounds, either at breakfast or dinner. He’d be standing at the bars, anxious to see the only person who saw him as a person in the building.

Will was laid on his side, on his cot, facing the wall.

“Will?” Matthew cleared his throat. “Mr Graham?”

Matthew’s little bubble of worry burst when Will waved a hand at him.

“Just pass it through. I’ll get it in a minute.”

Matthew’s heart wrenched. He was hoping to hold Will through the bars, as he often did on the nightly handover. They would usually kiss and whisper little meaningless, meaningful promises back and forth before Abel complained about dying of starvation in the next cell.

“Will. Please.”

Will curled up tighter on the cot, covering his head with his arms, drowning out Matthew’s voice.

“Looks like I’m having dinner on time tonight.” Abel coos. “Such a shame to be missing the usual show, though. Lover’s tiff?” He asked.

“Eat your meatloaf.” Matthew grunted as he passed the tray through the bars.

\--

Will blinked into the light, drowsy and nauseous.

“Will.”

“Chilton?”

“No, Will, it’s me. It’s your Matthew.”

“Where’s the nurse?” He moved to look around the little procedure room but the walls seemed to bow and spin before he had chance to catch up.

“It’s ok, they left already.”

He could see a genuine smile on Matthew’s face

“I’m so sorry, Matthew. I shouldn’t have ignored you.”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have. I missed you so bad, Mr Graham.”

“I want to kiss you but I think I’d puke if I did.”

“That’s pretty sweet.” Matthew murmured softly.

Will smirked and gulped down water that flooded his mouth.

“Come on.” Matthew wiped the sweat from Will’s face before helping him to stand. “Let’s get you back to your cell. At least there you can throw up in a toilet like a normal person.”

“Oh, boy. Lucky me.”

\--

Matthew held his finger to his lips.

Will blinked to clear his head.

It was way past lights out, his cell door was open and Matthew was holding his hand so tightly.

Will complied, staying silent as he followed Matthew carefully out the door, down the corridor and out into the hall.

There was a squeak of metal on metal as the utility cupboard was opened and then again as the door shut behind them

There was a bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Matthew flicked it on.

“There’s no one in the wing. At all.”

Will didn’t have to lean far to have his body flush with Matthew’s. The closet was tiny. There was room for a broom, a bucket and the two of them at a push.

They spent a moment just wrapped in each other. There wasn’t much else to do. Will kissed Matthew first, just under his jaw and then it progressed to rough, hurried want that had them both gasping and grunting as hair was pulled and nails scratched at skin.

“Matt-Matthew, wait a minute.”

They parted, panting and gulping. Their hands roamed without purpose.

“I want, want you to, I want you.” Will panted, pushing his hips into Matthew’s and feeling the wonderful reciprocation of his own excitement in another human being. It always got him dizzy, knowing he could cause arousal as sharp as he felt in himself.

Matthew’s eyes widened.

“You wanna…” He stroked a hand down Will’s back to hold him tighter. “Wanna do _that_?”

“Yes, please, I can’t get you to stay with me. I need to feel you,” Will’s voice dropped down to a breath, “even when you’re gone.”

Matthew shook his head and laughed, at a loss.

“I don’t- I don’t have anything with me, baby.” He stroked his back soothingly. “We can’t. I can make you feel real good though.” He reassured. “But we have to hurry, we don’t have much time.”

“No, please, I want you.” Will was determined. “I don’t care, we can do it.”

“But, I don’t,” Matthew whispered right into Will’s ear as though were a secret, “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Will kissed Matthew soundly, not letting him argue as he palmed his cock through his orderly’s uniform.

They moved quickly, working each other up into a heat that had them pushing their clothes away. Will had to undress almost completely, letting his jumpsuit fall to his ankles.

“Oh, Will.” Matthew moaned as he got to explore his lover’s body freely for the first time. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Sssh.” Will gasped as he pulled Matthew’s pants down and tried to lift his shirt.

Matthew drew his jacket and t-shirt over his head and smiled at Will’s resulting gasp

“Oh, my God.” Will breathed, feeling his way down Matthew’s toned stomach, down to squeeze his cock.

“Nnnnmm.” Matthew moaned.

“Please.” Will begged. “Please, give this to me. Just once, let me.”

Matthew sighed. What else could he do?

“Turn around.”

Will let out a breath as though he were relieved beyond words.

“You gotta stay quiet.” Matthew whispered.

Will nodded as he braced himself against the wall. He heard Matthew take his fingers into his own mouth, wetting them quickly before holding his hip with the other.

“Nh.” Will let out a small sound as Matthew’s wet fingers found his hole.

He was slicked up before he heard Matthew spit again.

Will bit his lip hard as Matthew’s finger pushed into him. It burned, and it was odd to be doing this standing up but Will knew this was exactly what he needed.

“Keep going.” He prompted when he felt Matthew still.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m good, really good. Please, Matthew.”

Will swallowed as Matthew withdrew again and drooled over his fingers.

Will’s head fell forward against the wall as he was penetrated with two wetted fingers this time.

“Ah- God.”

“Fuck.” Matthew sighed. Despite the obvious pain he was causing, he couldn’t help his intense arousal at being knuckle deep in Will’s ass. “I can’t believe I’m gonna fuck you.”

“Sshut up.”

“Will.” Matthew bit at Will’s neck and Will arched back into the point where they were joined.

The third was a lot to take. Will was shaking, stuttering and squeezing down around Matthew’s fingers. He was sweating hard and the closet was now thick with the smell of sex.

“Ready?” Matthew asked, feeling just as strung out and burning as Will.

All he got from Will was a nod. That was all he needed. He spat in his hand, coating his cock in saliva till it shone on the little light above them.

He stroked his hands down Will’s body, groaning as he squeezed Will’s ass and parted him to line up his cock.

“Deep breath, baby.”

Will took a shuddering breath, trying to relax himself as Matthew pushed into him.

“Aaah!” Will cried out. “Matthew!”

“Shit.” Matthew was quick to cover Will’s mouth. He kept going, pushing slowly into the blistering tight heat of Will’s ass.

Will’s eyes rolled and he breathed shallowly though his nose.

“Nnnh.” He whined as Matthew bottomed out.

“There.” Matthew whispered into Will’s ear. “So fucking deep.”

Will whined as he clenched around the length inside himself.

“You ok? You hurting too bad?”

Will shook his head and moved his hips around.

“Wait, wait.” Matthew urged as Will’s hole dragged down his length. “Oh, shit.”

“Nnh!” Will moaned through Matthew’s hand.

Matthew took his cue and started to move his hips.

“Jesus Christ.” He murmured, his jaw hanging slack and his eyes closed. “Will, you feel so good, so good.”

“Hn.” Will replied with tears in his eyes. He’d tried to hold in his sobs but now he let them go and he hiccupped into Matthew’s hand.

“Baby.” Matthew moaned, slowing his thrusts and wrapping Will in his arms. “Here, let me help you.”

He slipped his hand between Will and the wall to grip his flagging erection.

It took a little while, and Matthew was scared that they might run out of time but Will got hard and desperate again.

“Matthew.” Will gasped now that he was no longer gagged. “Harder.”

Matthew gripped Will’s hip and stated to thrust with purpose. Will groaned and took his own cock in his hand.

“Is it good, you like it?”

“Yeaah…” He moaned aloud and Matthew was forced to stuff his finger in Will’s mouth to silence him again. “Nnnlm!”

“Ooh, Will, you’re fucking beautiful.” Matthew groaned, lips parted in disbelief as he looked down, watching his cock disappear as his hips hit against the plush swell of Will’s ass. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Nnnh.” Will groaned, nodding and stroking himself quick and urgent.

“Can I? Can I?”

“Nhn Nhn!” Will shuddered, sucking at Matthew’s fingers as he splattered the tiled wall with his release.

\--

“Are you ok?” Matthew asked quietly, guiding Will by the arm back to his cell.

“Yeah.” He whispered, moving stiffly to lay on the cot with a wince.

“I love you.”

They were both silent. Matthew wasn’t sure why he’d said it or even whether it mattered that much how he felt.

“I know.” Was Will’s reply. “kiss me.”

Matthew kissed Will sweetly, stroking his hair and letting his forehead rest against Will’s own for a moment.

“I gotta go.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I got lunch shift.” He smiled.

“Thank you.” Will replied, holding onto Matthew’s hand as long as he could before they had to part.

“Goodnight, Will.” Matthew sighed as he locked the cell door.

“Goodnight, Matthew.”


End file.
